


The Trouble with Sweater Vests and Flight Suits

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Flight suits, M/M, Stupid arguments about sex, sweater vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Hux didn’t know what he was expecting, really.No, that’s not true. He did. He expected something where he curled up on the pilot’s lap while Poe snuck them off base in his Hornet, Black One, and they would fly among the clouds while the sun set. And possibly end up getting intimate as they hid in the parachute hangar after coming back down to the ground again since they took off without Poe first getting clearance to fly.Poe offered to give Hux flying lessons. It doesn't go how either of them thought.





	The Trouble with Sweater Vests and Flight Suits

Hux didn’t know what he was expecting, really.

No, that’s not true. He did. He expected something where he curled up on the pilot’s lap while Poe snuck them off base in his Hornet, Black One, and they would fly among the clouds while the sun set. And possibly end up getting intimate as they hid in the parachute hangar after coming back down to the ground again since they took off without Poe first getting clearance to fly.

So maybe he watched Pearl Harbor after their first couple dates because Poe was a pilot. Yes, he was aware that there technically were no flying lessons in Pearl Harbor.  And yes, he knew Poe wasn’t Danny and he wasn’t Evelyn, but every time he thought about Poe teaching him to fly?…SHIT! When did he become such a romantic sap? What was the Commander doing to him that he was having such unbelievable fantasies about how they might share their intimacies together?

(Hux decided immediately to keep the Commander at arm’s length, not wanting to be another notch on a busy bed post. Poe…agreed to take things slowly. Had been the perfect gentleman. Romanced him mercilessly. And now? Close to two months had past and Hux was chomping at the bit.)

So when the guard at the gate tried to talk to him, he responded with clipped, mostly one word responses. He wanted to get to the pilot waiting for him on the other side of the gates. Hux tried not to obsess too much over his appearance as he made way through all the clearance checks to enter the base.  He decided not to change his clothes after work, not wanting to appear too eager. The guard, who recognized him from the lectures he’d given on base, tried to make small talk. Hux gave him a withering disdainful look, and the guard fell silent.

Then he saw his beautiful pilot waiting for him…and he was wearing a flight suit?

“You’re wearing a sweater vest!” Poe greeted, sounding just as confused as Hux felt.

“You’re wearing a flight suit,” Hux felt rather insulted at Poe’s tone. He was quite proud of his current outfit.

“Well, we’ll swing by my quarters so you can change into yours, too.”

“I…you want me to…I can tell you right now Commander Dameron, I will not be nearly as dashing in one of those as you are.”

Poe slipped an arm around Hux’s waist and started to guide him away from the confused looking guard.

“Hux, babe, I’m giving you a flying lesson. I thought you might be impressed with some authenticity since we’re only going into a simulator.”

Hux stopped dead in his track.

“What do you mean; _we’re only going into a simulator_?”

“That I’m giving you a flight lesson in a simulator.”

Hux actually felt a bit betrayed.

“When you said Flying lesson, I was certain at least part of it would take place in one of your planes,” he hissed angrily.

“Babe, you know I have to get clearance to take you up, and I can’t get clearance for you without you having at least some time in a sim.”

Poe was trying to be patient and kind. It really was a special thing he was offering his…boyfriend? Could they be considered boyfriends?…Hux. He knew it was a stretch, and a kindness by the Navy as well as Poe himself.

But Hux felt like he’d been misled. Not exactly lied to, but…Poe had never said they would be going up. And if they were doing simulations first that meant there would be more flight lessons. But Hux made the decision to be upset and ignore that. He wouldn’t be getting his Pearl Harbor moment after all.

“I think perhaps I was wrong. I am not interested in flight lessons.”

“What?”

Hux pulled away from Poe and turned back towards the gate.

“It…I thought it might be an amusing time to spend together, but clearly our thoughts on the matter are so at odds I doubt they will ever meet.”

Poe looked bewildered.

“Hux…I can take you up for a flight, if that’s what you want. I just can’t let you take the stick. There are rules about it, laws even. Which is why I was taking you to the simulators today…so I could show you how to fly, and take you up in the air eventually.”

It made sense, what Poe said. But Hux was feeling angry and unreasonable. He wasn’t sure why he felt so certain that the flying lesson was directly related to the fact that they hadn’t slept together. Why, if he couldn’t take control of the flight, he wouldn’t be able to touch Poe. How it meant Poe wouldn’t touch him, not yet…maybe not ever…But all of it added up to mean Hux was not getting any. Angry, unreasonable Hux.

“Do you ever intend on having sexual relations with me, or am I just wasting my time?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Wait…what?”

Hux knew he should take the question back. He knew this was not the way you broached the subject of sleeping together, but…

“I think my question was clear.”

“Hux, babe, I…I though you wanted to wait…So I’ve been taking my time, giving you space. I, babe, you know I want you. That I have since the start.”

Again, Poe was right.

“Well, I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was ready on our last few dates, but as you seem to not be able to get a clue-“

“Now hold on one second! I have been very patient with you. I don’t exactly know where this is coming from-“

“Obviously! As I said I made it clear.”

“Yeah, Babe, must have been super clear, about as clear as you are wearing that sweater vest.”

“I look very dapper in my sweater vest. Very professional. And if you insist on referring to me as Babe please do so out of my hearing. You know I despise that pet name.”

“Whatever you wish, Armitage. And obviously I’m an idiot for not realizing you wanted something physical. I mean you know how much that look turns me on, the sexless professional look.”

Hux’s mouth thinned to an angry line and his eyes narrowed.

“So the truth comes out…Well, it was a pleasure getting to know you, Commander. Now that I know how much I disgust you, you won’t be seeing me again.”

He started back towards the gate almost at a run. He was fuming, shaking. He was so upset he wasn’t sure what he hissed at the guard. He just knew he needed to get out of the before…

“Fuck! HUX, PLEASE! WAIT! I’M SORRY!”

But Hux was through the gate, rushing to his car. Hoping he made it there before the Commander caught up with him. It wouldn’t do to let the man see his tears.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out...


End file.
